Memories
by Cannibalistic Brat
Summary: '...nah. Just thinking back on a time and wanted to remind you how much I love you.' Young Ger/Ame, Ludwig/Alfred. Fluffiness. Human and country names used. 6th of October. It's German- American day in the US. A minor holiday, but yea. T for a few words.


Alfred went over and suddenly wrapped his arms around the other blonde's neck. He smiled and kissed the other's lips. "You know how much I fucken' love you right? Like, seriously. Do you?"

Ludwig wrapped his around the other's waist and held him there. "And should I ask what brought this on?"

Alfred thought back on a time.

**_-xxx-_**

He was young back then.

"Germany!"

A young Alfred ran up to an equally young blond haired boy with blue eyes just as himself.

"Come with me!" Alfred grabbed the others hand before he could protest and pulled him along."wo sind... uh...where are ...you taking me America?" he spoke out, still being lead wherever the other seemed dead set on taking him. His pace slowed but his hand kept hold of the others as he made his way into the woods. He didn't need to lead him to much farther in before they came to a small opening.

"I want you to help me catch one of those bunnies!" Alfred pointed out into the clearing where a few rabbits played "...It would take a while if I had to do it myself, so ...you'll help me right?" Ludwig looked at the other; into those eyes just so much like his own. His lips held a pout and he gave. "...ja" He mumbled.

Almost instantly the other's pout had been replaced by a bright smile and he wondered if the other actually was pouting to begin with. Alfred dashed into the clearing as fast as his small legs could take him, laughing as he began to chase a small black rabbit. "Come'on!" Ludwig made his way into the clearing.

He saw a smaller grey rabbit and made his way over too it. He stopped and bent over to grab it when it suddenly took off. He went back to his feet and took off after it. "hey kleines kaninchen!"

"They don't stay still silly, of course you have to run. That's why I needed your help!" Alfred laughed as he switched off and took after the rabbit Ludwig was still after, before taking to another one compltly. Ludwig didn't notice the other and jumped to catch the rabbit. He fell over but caught a hold of it's tail before soon getting a better hold on it. "ich habe... I have one!"

Alfred stoped chasing the rabbit he'd been after to look over at the other. "...you got one!" His face lite up and he ran over towards the other. But he didn't notice the tree root he was running too. He tripped and fell promptly onto the other with an 'ouf'. Ludwig lost his grip off the rabbit from the impact but right as it had tried to make it's getaway Alfred's small hands had recaptured it.

"Don't worry I got 'em!" He practically cheered before he was remind that he was in fact, still on top off the other.

"Sorry." He rolled off him, to the side making sure he didn't injure the rabbit in the process. Alfred laid on his back in the grassy opening and held the small rabbit in front of him. " Thanks Germany!"

The other blonde rolled over as well and pulled himself upwards to sit. He looked at the other lying in the grass. "...so are you going to eat the rabbit? Or something?"

Alfred shot up with a look of horror on his face "No! Bunnies are not for eating! They're my friends!" He brought the rabbit and held it in front of the others face. "And how could you eat this? You have other things to eat, just not the bunnies. You do not eat the bunnies." Ludwig face was tinged in a dusty pink colour. "...oh. ...And they are your friends?" Ludwig wandered how the rabbit could be ones friend. It was just a rabbit. It couldn't speak.

"Yea. England doesn't come to see me to often, so they keep me company!" He hugged the bunny lightly so he wouldn't choke it. He'd accidentally done it before. _Hence his previous bunny._

"...I can be your friend America... If you want! ...But I can't stay here forever though." Ludwig told the other blond who looked at him incredulously while doing so.

"...Of course I want to be your friend Germany!" Alfred practically threw himself on the other and hugged him cheerfully, forgetting about the bunny that had just hopped off. "And you can call me Alfred."

His face brightened a bit due to the sudden closeness of the other. "...then you can call me Ludwig if you want to... and ich think your bunny got away"

Alfred pulled himself off the other of the other and remmemberd his rabbit. He turned his attention and found it hopping off.

"I can help you catch it again if you want." Ludwig offered when he noticed the others face.

He turned his attention back to his new friend. " Thanks! I like you Ludwig." Alfred smiled one of his smiles that would become known to many as he grew older. He held out a small hand to help Ludwig up and then took off after the bunny to recapture it.

_**-xxx-**_

Alfred chuckled. "Nah ...Just remembering things. And I just felt like I should remind you how much I love you."

He smiled and kissed the others forehead as he held him there. "ich liebe dich auch"

* * *

Really short story. Just because I freakin' love Ludwig/Alfred ...And it's fluffy. Fluffy times two because you have bunnies :3

Haha. And omg! Guess what?

_The 6th of October. It's German-American day. _It's a holiday that celebrates the German ancestry in America. It's the biggest ancestry pool we have. Not really a great, big, fabulous holiday, but yea. Still pretty awesome right? Millions of people in America can trace there roots back to Germany. The date itself commemorates 13 German families that came to America in 1683 and made the first German settlement or something awesome like that. In the mid 1700's Germans really started showing up with around thirty some thousand coming over and then again during German revolutions, in 1848, a couple million Germans imigrated to America. Germany, I hope you know how much America loves you, like seriously. Haha. I'm a German born American and have German ancestry on both sides of my family so I love you guys extra lots. xD

Germany and America go back, man. The pairing needs more love. Seriously. I declare you to give them more love now! _NOW._

_hey kleines kaninchen_ - hey little rabbit

_wo sied_ - where are

_ich habe_ - I have

Disclaimer- I disclaim :D! Only own the plot.

Also, I'm currently staling for a bit on my Pru/Ame fic, but the next chapter will be out very soon nonetheless.


End file.
